Vacaciones
by Aonik
Summary: En este fic Yoh y sus amigos visitan Escocia. Asisten a una fiesta y una misteriosa música cambia por completo las personalidades de todos. Anna es “secuestrada” por unos violadores y Tamao se vuelve malvada. Drama, romance y humor! Dejen reviews! n.


VACACIONES

por Aonik

Aquí empieza el prototipo de mi primer ONE-SHOT. Yoh y los demás viajan a Escocia y hacen locuras como siempre -.- ¡Espero que les guste!

Yoh: ¡¡¡Esto es hermoso!!!

Len: Esto es Escocia ¬¬

Anna: Vamos a comprar, acompáñame Tamao.

Tamao: n.n ¡Sí!

Yoh: ¡Len, Manta, Horox2, vamos a hacer un tour por la ciudad!

Len/Manta/Horox2: ¡Sí!

En la ciudad...

Yoh: ¡Cuidado!

Manta: ¡Subamos a un tranvía!

Len: Prefiero quedarme in terra.

Yoh: No seas amargo, vamos a divertirnos.

Manta: ¿Dónde está Horox2?

Yoh: ¡Por ahí!

Horox2: ¡¡¡Arrivederchi!!!

Yoh: ¡Espera Horox2!

Manta: ¡Vamos Len!

Len: Olvídenlo ¬¬

Yoh y Manta subieron al tranvía, mientras Len dio media vuelta y se marchó.

En el centro comercial...

Anna: Deme uno de estos, este, este y cinco de estos...

Tamao: -.- Señorita Anna, esto va a salir muy caro.

Anna: Vine a Escocia para comprar todo lo que vea, luego lo llevaré a Japón y lo venderé. Ganaré una fortuna.

Tamao: -.-

De nuevo en la ciudad...

Conductor: Tercera parada George Square.

Horox2: ¿¿¿George qué???

Yoh: ¿Dónde estamos?

Horox2: ¡Que importa, vamos a subirnos a otro tranvía y volveremos al lugar de donde empezamos!

Yoh: No creo que funcione.

Manta: ¡Bajemos aquí y pidamos un mapa!

Horox2: ¡¡¡A la una, a las dos, Y A LAS TRES!!!!

Los tres jóvenes saltaron del tranvía y llegaron a una avenida.

Yoh: TT.TT ¡Escocia es enorme!

Manta: ¡Busquemos en el sistema de posicionamiento global!

Yoh: ¿¡El qué!?

Manta: ¬¬

Horox2: ¡Vamos fíjate!

Manta: ¡ Es que no traigo ninguno.

Yoh/Horox2: ¬¬

Manta: ¡ ¡Perdón!

Yoh: ú¬ù Lo mejor es buscar un mapa.

Horox2: ¡Pero no serviría de nada, ya que ni sabemos donde estábamos antes de bajar aquí!

Manta/Yoh: ..

Yoh/Manta/Horox2: ¡¡¡¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!!!

Después de caminar en vano para pedir ayuda llegaron a un hermoso matorral en las afueras de la ciudad.

Yoh: ¡¡Miren este paraíso!!

Manta: Es verdad...

Horox2: T.T Me muero de hambre...

Yoh: n.n

Manta: En aquellos árboles hay... ¡frutas!

Horox2: ¡Frutas!

Horox2 corrió a más no poder hasta la arboleda. Cuando llegó un ciervo se cruzó frente a él.

Horox2: Desaparece, yo vi primero estas frutas. ¬¬

El ciervo retrocedió y lanzó un fuerte bramido.

Horox2: n.nUU ¡Perdón ciervito, come tus lindas frutitas!

De pronto un anciano se acercó al ciervo.

Anciano: ¡¿Qué hacen con mi ciervo?!

Horox2: ¡Nada señor, sólo iba a tomar unas frutas!

Anciano: ¡IBAS A COMERTE MIS FRUTAS!

Horox2: .-.U ¡Perdóneme, es que mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos y tenemos mucha hambre!

Anciano: Se ve que no son malos, ¡oigan jóvenes, vengan a comer algo!

Yoh: ¡Gracias!

Yoh, Horox2 y Manta entraron a la casa del amable anciano y se sentaron en una mesa.

Anciano: Es extraño ver gente por aquí.

Horox2: (comiendo) ¿Y a qué se dedica?

Anciano: Yo cultivo manzanas y naranjas para luego llevarlas a la ciudad.

Yoh: ¡Naranjas!

Anciano: Se ve que te gustan las naranjas, te traeré un poco.

Yoh: ¡Ricas naranjas!

Manta: ¬¬

Horox2: ¬¬ Ya despierta Yoh.

Anciano: Aquí tienes.

Horox2: Oiga señor ¿usted tiene un mapa?

Anciano: Claro que sí, esperen que lo busco.

Manta: Gracias.

En la ciudad...

Anna: Ya nos vamos, carga todo eso Tamao.

Tamao: -.- Sí...

En la calle...

Anna: ¿Len?

Len: ¬¬ Que alegría...

Anna: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Yoh?

Len: Se subieron a un tranvía hace unas horas y no han vuelto.

Anna: (furiosa) ¡¡¡HAY QUE BUSCARLOS!!!

Len: o.oU

Tamao: ¿¡Qué hago con esto!?

Anna: (corriendo) ¡¡¡Busca un hotel y deja las cosas allí, luego llámame!!!

Tamao: ú¬ù

En el campo...

Anciano: Aquí tienen.

Horox2: (señalando el mapa) Estamos aquí, y....

Manta: ¿Y?

Horox2: TT-TT Y no sé que más...

Yoh: ¡Naranjas!

En la ciudad...

Anna corría hasta donde terminaba el poblado. Cuando llegó se desilusionó al ver que sólo había un extenso campo.

Anna: Yoh...

Len: Llamemos a la policía.

Anna: ù.ú

Len: ¬¬

Anna corrió colina abajo.

Len: ù¬ú Demonios.... ¡espérame!

En el campo...

Anciano: No los puedo ayudar si no saben de donde vienen.

Horox2: TT.TT Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre.

Yoh: ¡Naranjas for ever!

Manta: ¬¬U

Anna llegó al campillo donde se encontraban Yoh, Manta y Horox2.

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: ¡ Hola Annita. Que gusto verte.

Horox2: ¡Nos has salvado!

Anna: ¡¡¡VENDRÁN CONMIGO!!!

Anciano: O.OU

Manta: n.nUU

Anciano: ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA ENTRAR AQUÍ?!

Anna. Yo soy nada más y nada menos que la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura. ¬¬

Yoh: No tenías porque decirlo.

Anciano: Lárguense de aquí.

Anna: Adiós.

Repentinamente el celular de Anna comienza a sonar.

Anna: ¿Hola?

Tamao: Señorita Anna, estoy en el hotel "Highlands" en el centro de la ciudad.

Anna: Muy bien, vamos para allá.

Yoh: -.-U

Anna: Andando.

Yoh: n.nU Sí

En el hotel...

Horox2: ¡Miren estas camas! ¡Están excelentes!

Yoh: ¡Yipiii!

Anna: Bien hecho Tamao.

Tamao: Hice lo mejor que pude.

Anna: ¬¬ Se nota.

Tamao: n.ñUUUU

Anna: Mañana iremos a la casa de turismo para más información.

Len: ¬¬

Yoh: ¡Entonces conoceremos a Nessie!

Anna: ¬¬ En tus sueños...

Yoh: ¡Sí! ¡Conoceré a Nessie en mis sueños!

Manta: ¬¬U

Esa noche...

Tamao: ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!

Anna: ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!

Tamao: Es que tuve una pesadilla.

Anna: ¬¬ Vuelve a dormir.

Yoh: Nessie...

Anna: ¬¬

A la mañana siguiente...

Anna: Tamao y yo iremos a la casa de turismo.

Yoh: u¬u Nessie...

Manta: Nosotros iremos a comprar algo para desayunar.

Anna: Nos vemos el la plaza principal a las 11.

Manta: Ok.

Len: Vamos Manta, Horox2, Yoh está dormido, el cuidará la habitación.

Anna: Adiós.

Manta: ¡Adiós!

10am...

Yoh: Eh... ¡¡ahhhh!! ¡Que buena noche de sueño! ¿Dónde están todos?

Yoh mira el reloj.

Yoh: ¡¡¡Me han abandonado!!! ¡¡Se fueron a ver a Nessie y me dejaron aquí! ¡Me las van a pagar!

Yoh sale corriendo hacia el lago Ness.

Cuando llega observa que no hay nadie allí.

Yoh: ¡No puede ser! ¡Todos fueron tragados por Nessie!

El joven shaman corrió hasta la orilla del lago y se arrojó al agua.

Yoh: (pensando) No veo nada ¿cómo los hallaré?

Yoh nadó más profundo, el agua era cada vez más turbia. La visibilidad era casi nula.

Yoh: (pensando) ¿Qué hice? No debí tirarme al agua. Hubiera pedido ayuda, o hubiera buscado en otro lugar. Quizás Nessie nisiquiera existe. ¡Moriré ahogado! ¡No puedo moverme! ¡El aire se me acaba!

En un último intento para salvarse Yoh estiró piernas y bazos y se impulso hacia la supeficie.

En la ciudad...

Tamao: Ahora que tenemos el mapa podremos ir al lago Ness. El joven Yoh se pondrá muy contento

Anna: Tu plan ha fallado, dado que Yoh llegó hace rato al lago y se tiró porque pensó que Nessie nos tragó. ¬¬ (pensando) que estúpido....

Tamao: ¡¡AHHH!! ¡No puede ser!

Anna: Sí, sí puede ser.

En la tienda...

Horox2: (golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared) ¡En este maldito supermercado hay comida demasiado extraña!

Len: ¬¬ No te pongas así.

Manta: ¡ Es cierto. Lleva una cosa de cada una y ya.

Horox2: TT-TT Está bien...

Manta: (pensando) TT.TT De todos modos lo termino pagando yo.

Luego, en el lago...

Yoh: ¡Anna, Tamao!

Tamao: TT.TT ¡Joven Yoh!

Anna: ¬¬ Hazme el favor de salir del agua, ¿quieres?

Yoh: TT.TT Es que estaba buscando a Nessie y no lo encontré.

Anna: ¬¬ Ese monstruo no existe.

Yoh: O.O ...

Anna: ¿No me digas que pensaste que era de verdad?

Yoh: TTOTT

Anna: ¬¬

Horox2: ¡Oigan, ya terminamos de comprar todo!

Anna: Bien, vamos a casa.

Yoh: TToTT ¡No es justo!

Anna: Tierra llamando a Yoh

Yoh: TT.TT ¡Nessie no existe!

Anna: Mmmm..... ¡¡¡NARANJAS!!!

Yoh: ¿¡DÓNDE!?

Anna: ¬¬ Vamos a casa.

Len: Patético...

Luego...

Anna: ¡FORMEN FILAS!

Todos los jóvenes se formaron en una perfecta y alineada fila escuchando atentamente las órdenes de Anna.

Anna: Ya está todo planeado para las próximas 172 horas. Escuchen con atención.

Lunes: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

Martes: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

Miércoles: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

Jueves: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

Viernes: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

Sábado: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

Domingo: A las 7 desayunamos. Al las 12 almorzamos y a las 7 cenamos.

¿Alguna pregunta?

Yoh levanta tímidamente la mano.

Yoh: .. ¿Cuándo dormimos?

Anna: ¬¬ En las horas que no comen, duermen.

Horox2: ¿Y cuándo paseamos?

Anna: En las horas que no comen, pasean.

Len: ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

Anna: Luego de que coman, duerman y paseen. ¿Algo más?

Tamao: ¿Dónde está el baño? n.nU

Anna: Al fondo a la derecha ¬¬

Tamao: n.n Gracias

Anna: Este será el itinerario de toda la semana ¿capiti loro?

Todos: .. Nones

Anna: ¬¬ Más vale que entiendan antes de 172 horas.

Yoh: Hay que ser valiente para enfrentar a Anna.

Anna: ¬¬ Oí eso

Yoh: .-.

Tamao: Volví

Anna: ¬¬

Tamao: n.nU

Horox2: ¡Me acordé de que compré un lindo folleto sobre el Hogmanay!

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Y que se supone que es eso?

Horox2: Aquí dice que se celebra el 24 de diciembre, y que los niños van a las puertas de los vecinos para gritar _Hogmanay!_ Y les dan una torta de avena a cambio.

Len: ¬¬ ¿Desde cuándo te molestas en saber la cultura de los países?

Horox2: (susurrándole a Len) Desde que intento zafar de las órdenes de la mandona de Anna.

Anna: ¿Y qué ganas con decirme eso?

Horox2: Bueno...yo estaba pensando que podríamos ir a pedir tortas de avena -.-

Anna: ¿Y qué día es hoy?

Manta: 24 de diciembre

Anna: Vayan a pedir sus dulces ¬¬

Yoh: .-.?

Anna: ¡Y HÁGANLO YA!

Yoh: ¿Qué te puso de tan mal humor Anna?

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: Sólo preguntaba -.-

Luego...

Len: Horox2, en el folleto decía "los niños van a pedir tortas" Y nosotros no somos niños.

Horox2: Sólo vamos a comer

Luego...

Horox2, Len, Yoh y Manta estaban cubiertos de torta de avena.

Len: u.ú "Sólo íbamos a comer" ¡JA! Si para ti esto es comer...

Horox2: De acuerdo, el plan no salió como esperábamos

Yoh: (lamiendo sus manos) ¡Esto está riquísimo!

Cuando llegaron al hotel...

Anna: (burlándose) ¿Estaba rico el pastel de avena?

Horox2: ¬¬

Yoh: ¡Sí!

Horox2/Len/Manta: -.-

Horox2: (mostrando el folleto) ¡Pero miren! ¡Aquí dice sobre un gran pastelillo de frutas tropicales y baile en el festival de Navidad!

Yoh: ¡Y hay música!

Tamao: ¡Es el festival más grande de todos!

Anna: He visto mejor pepinos en una huerta.

Yoh: Vamos Anna, por una vez en tu vida.

Anna: Lee mis labios, N-O

Esa noche, en el festival...

Anna: No puedo creer que me trajeran a esta ridícula fiesta ¬¬

Yoh: Te ves muy linda con esa ropa.

Anna: ¬¬ Cierra el pico.

Horox2: XD ¡Parece un payaso!

Anna: (mirada asesina)

Horox2: n.nU

Horox2 fue mandado a la otra punta del mundo de un golpe recibido por parte de Anna, quien por cierto estaba muy bonita.

Anna: Van a lamentarlo u.ú

Yoh/Manta/Len: n.nU

Tamao: -.-

Luego los jóvenes se adentraron en la pista de baile y tres personas extrañas anunciaron la próxima canción que escucharían.

Hombre 1: La próxima canción será "Quintessence"

Manta: .. ¿Qué clase de canción es esa?

Hombre 2: ¡Es la nueva canción que compusimos!

Hombre 3: Y les aseguramos que se divertirán.

Anna: ¬¬ Yo me largo

De pronto una agradable música invadió la pista y misteriosamente las personas comenzaban a bailar solas sin razón alguna.

Yoh: Esto se siente bien...

Manta: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Esa canción es un tanto extraña!

Lo que nadie sabía era que esa música especial podía, con sólo oírla, hacer que la personalidad de cada uno sea lo contrario a la original.

Eso era justamente lo que ocurrió segundos después.

Yoh: Al fin dejé de bailar. Pero...

Len: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS ME HABÍA DIVERTIDO TANTO!!!!!!!!

Yoh: TT.TT Algo malo va a pasar ¡y no tendrá solución!

Manta: ¡Soy una foca! (se tira al suelo y simula ser una oveja comiendo pasto)

Tamao: ¡¡¡TODOS USTEDES SERÁN MIS ESCLAVOS!!!

La única que no fue afectada por el hechizo fue Anna, quien se había marchado unos minutos antes.

Anna: ¡Es cierto! Le di las llaves a Yoh...

Luego...

Anna: ¡Oye Yoh! ¡Dame las....!

Anna vio a Yoh llorando y revolcándose por el suelo repitiendo una y otra vez que todo saldría mal, que la vida era una desgracia y que nada tenía solución.

Anna: .-. ...llaves... ¬¬ ¿Porqué habré dejado a estos trogloditas venir a la fiesta sabiendo que iban a tomar?

Len: ¡¡¡¡HOLA ANNA!!!!

Anna: ¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!!!

Tamao: (a Anna) Levanta las manos humano hipócrita.

Anna: Esto es absurdo ¬¬

Tamao se había apoderado de toda la gente del festival, que estaban de rodillas implorándole a la pelirosa para que no los matara.

Tamao: ¡¡¡SERÁN LLEVADOS AL TREN DEL HOLOCAUSTO!!!!

Anna: ¬¬ Ya terminó el juego Tamao.

Tamao: ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO Y MI NOMBRE NO ES TAMAO!

Anna: Acá hay algo extraño

Tamao: ¡SOY LA TEMIBLE MALA!

Anna: .. ¿Mala?

Tamao: ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡MALA!

Anna: ¬¬ ¿En qué lío me metí?

Tamao ató a todas las personas con una larga soga y las llevó hacia la estación del tren.

Anna: Mmmm....veamos. Si yo fuera un terrible terrorista que quiere dominar el mundo ¿cómo lo haría?

Yoh: TTOTT ¡¡¡Estamos perdidos!!! ¡No hay salvación!

Manta: ¡¡¡MEEEEEEE!! ¡¡Estamos atrrrrrapados!! ¡¡Grrracias a esa canción!!

Anna: ¿Canción?

Yoh: ¡¡¡Les dije que algo malo pasaría!!! TT.TT ¡Esto no va a solucionarse!

Anna no podía creer lo que Yoh estaba diciendo.

Anna: ¿Yoh?

Yoh estaba tan ocupado revolcándose en el suelo y lamentándose que no había tenido tiempo de mirar a Anna.

Anna: ¡Yoh! ¬¬

Al escuchar que lo llamaban Yoh detuvo su llanto y observó la hermosa figura de la itako. Quedó embobado.

Yoh: ¿Quién es usted amable señorita?

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: Luces muy hermosa a la luz de la luna n.n

Anna enrojeció notablemente al oír las palabras de Yoh.

Anna: (balbuceando) Y-Yoh...¿Te sientes bien? ¬¬

Yoh: Mejor que nunca

Manta: ¡¡¡Meeeee!!! ¡¡Ese niño está enamorrrrrado!!

Anna dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la estación.

Manta: ¿Tu crees qué esa niña haya entendido lo que le quisiste decir?

Yoh: Eso no lo sé.

Horox2: ¡Amigos! ¡Ya llegué!

Manta: ¿Quién errrres tú?

Yoh: XD ¡Que peinado tan ridículo!

Horox2: ¬¬U ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se volvieron locos?

Manta: No... es que conocimos a una bonita niña y él se enamorrró. ¡¡Meeee!!

Horox2: .. De veras están locos.

Anna: (desde lejos) ¡Apúrate Horox2!

Manta: ¡Allá va!

Horox2: ..???? ¡Ya voy!

Horox2 se adelantó hasta donde estaba Anna, detrás los seguían Yoh y Manta. Len quedó revolcándose de la risa en el suelo.

Horox2: ¿Sabes qué les ocurrió a Yoh, Manta y Len?

Anna: No lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea también afectó a Tamao y ahora tiene a toda la gente cautiva y amenaza con matarla.

Horox2: .. ¿Tamao?

Anna: ¬¬

Más tarde, en la estación de tren...

Tamao: ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA!!! ¡YO, LA TEMIBLE MALA CONQUISTARÉ AL MUNDO! ¡POR ESO NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE EN ESTA COMPLICADA LABOR! ¿QUIÉN SE OFRECE?

Todos: .-.····

Tamao: ¡TENDRÉ QUE ELEGIR! (señalando) ¡TÚ! PARECES SER EL INDICADO.

¿?: ¿Yo?

Tamao: ¡SÍ! ¡VEO QUE HAZ SUFRIDO MUCHO! ¡TUS OJOS LO DICEN TODO!

¿?: De hecho...sí. No tengo padres y vivo sólo con apenas 13 años.

Tamao: ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?

¿?: Buruucyan.

Tamao: ES MUY COMPLICADO ¬¬

Buruucyan: En la escuela mis amigos me decían así y no se quejaban ¬¬

Tamao: PERO ESTA NO ES TU ESCUELA Y YO NO SOY TU AMIGA.

Buruucyan: ¬¬ Te ayudaré sólo porque no quiero morir en el infierno.

Anna: ¡¡Detente Tamao!!

Tamao: ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ? ¡MUY TARDE! ¡AHORA TENGO UN ESCLAVO!

Buruucyan: Así es n.nU Buruucyan es mi nombre.

Anna: ¬¬ No me hagas reír.

Yoh: ¡Esto no va solucionarse! T.T

Horox2: ¬¬U Ya ves que está raro.

Manta: ¡Meeeee! ¡La canción!

Tamao: OYE NIÑO ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDARÁS?

Buruucyan: ¬¬U Bueno... yo soy un shaman.

Horox2: ¿Un shaman?

Buruucyan: ú.u Sí, un shaman. Igual que ustedes.

Horox2: ¿Cómo supiste que somos shamanes?

Buruucyan: ¬¬ Por los oráculos que llevan en sus brazos.

Anna: ¿Qué clase de espíritu tienes?

Junto a Buruucyan aparece un fantasma con forma de orca.

Buruucyan: Ella es mi espíritu. Citrus.

Horox2: Es una orca...

Buruucyan: Y yo domino el poder de la hidromancia.

Horox2: ¿Hidromancia?

Buruucyan: Es el arte de adivinar por medio del agua. Es decir, puedo predecir el futuro cercano con tan sólo observar un charco.

Tamao: (le tapa la boca a Buruucyan) ¡YA DIJISTE SUFICIENTE!

Tamao desata a Buruucyan y deja al resto de la gente atada arriba del tren.

Horox2: Oye Mala o como te llames, suelta a toda esa gente ahora mismo.

Tamao: NO LO HARÉ.

Horox2: SÍ

Tamao: NO

Horox2: SÍ

Tamao: NO

Horox2: NO

Tamao: SÍ

Horox2: ¡¡Dijiste que sí!! ¡Anna, ayúdame a soltar a las personas!

Anna: No quiero ¬.¬

Horox2: ¬¬

Tamao: T.T ¡Demonios!

La campana sonó y el tren comenzó a moverse.

Aldeano1: (desde el tren) TTOTT ¡Iremos al infierno!

Aldeano 2: ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Mujer 1: ¬¬ Ay mi amor, tienes 60 años, no eres tan joven.

Horox2: (corriendo detrás del tren) ¡Espera!

Tamao: x.x JAJA!

Horox2: ¿Por qué no vas a salvar a las personas Anna? ¡Irán todos al infierno!

Yoh: (subido en el estribo junto a Manta) ¡¡¡Adiós pelos de puercoespín!!!

Horox2: ¡¡¡Adiós Yoh!!! ........ .-. ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

Anna: ¡¡YOH!!

Horox2: ¬¬ ¿Y por qué ahora reaccionas?

Anna acababa de disparar un grito al ver a Yoh en el tren del holocausto (XD) Miles de preguntas le surgieron.

Anna: (pensando) ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo dejé que ese grito se manifestara? Eso no importa...Yoh y todas esas personas morirán. Como soy el único ser inteligente que hay aquí tendré que ir yo. Yoh, ¡¡TE SALVARÉ!! (gritando) ¡¡¡OYE CHICO AINU!!! ¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA SALVAR A YOH?

Horox2: .-.U

¿Anna estaba dejándose llevar por la situación? Mientras el sol se ocultaba la itako dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a la estación, hacia donde se había realizado el festival.

Anna: (pensando) ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Estoy actuando diferente... ¿y qué es esta canción que se oye?

Hombre 1: ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Bailen marionetas! ¡Bailen!

Hombre 2: ¡El nuevo boom es Quintessence!

Hombre 3: ¡Miren! ¡Una niña perdida!

Hombre 1: Se ve apetitosa. Oye niña ¿qué tal si vienes a mi casa esta noche?

Anna: No me molesten.

Anna estaba en estado de trance, ningún pensamiento corría por su cabeza. De pronto tuvo un vago recuerdo.

Una niña de aproximadamente 11 años estaba recostada en el césped, leyendo un libro.

De pronto un niño de la misma edad se acerca con una flor en la mano. La niña levanta la vista y el joven sonríe nerviosamente entregándole la flor.

Minutos más tarde en niño se retira con la marca de una bofetada en la mejilla...

Los recuerdos fueron cortados repentinamente cuando Anna sintió una no muy agradable acción por parte de alguien. Sus recuerdos fueron tan profundos que no se dio cuenta de la acción de uno de los hombres.

Automáticamente la joven usó su mano izquierda para darle una paliza al "violador" y salió corriendo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Hombre 2: ¡Vuelve pronto amor!

Llegó al andén 1 de la estación, en las vías estaba Horox2 sobre su tabla de snowboard.

Horox2: Te estaba esperando Anna ¬¬ ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Y por qué esa mirada tan confundida?

Anna: Cállate...

Anna estaba conmocionada por el episodio anterior.

Horox2: Estaba por ir a buscar a Yoh ¿Vas a venir?

Anna: No...

La respiración de la itako se hizo entrecortada.

Horox2: ¬¬Ahí tú.

Una fuerte ventisca salió despedida de la tabla del ainu y este desapareció en el oscuro túnel.

Anna: Malditos...

Hombre 1: (burlándose) ¡Te has quedado solita! ¡Qué bien! ¡Tendremos a alguien que escuche nuestro concierto!

Hombre 2: ¿Pensabas que ibas a poder escaparte de nosotros?

Hombre 3: ¡Pues estabas muy equivocada!

Hombre 1: Ahora ese tren se dirige al infierno por un portal hecho exclusivamente por nosotros.

Hombre 2: Oye linda, perdona lo que ocurrió hace instantes. Para la próxima trataré de hacerlo mejor.

Hombre 3: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

Anna: Aléjense...

Hombre 1: ¡Lero lero! ¡No queremos!

Hombre 2: ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a tomar un rico café?

Hombre 3: Y luego iremos a casa a pasar una noche caliente.

Anna: Aléjense...

Hombre 1: (dando una palmada en la espalda de Anna) ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímida! ¡Te divertirás!

Anna: Salgan de aquí insectos...

Aterrada y confundida a la vez Anna se dejó llevar por los misteriosos hombres.

Luego, camino al restaurant...

Hombre 1: ¡Oye! ¡Aún no nos hemos presentado! ¿Cómo te llamas bonita?

Anna: A...Anna...

Hombre 1: ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Kam!

Hombre 2: ¡Yo Styr!

Hombre 3: ¡Y a mí me llaman Claw!

Styr: ¿Qué tal si saltemos la parte del café y vamos a casa?

Kam: Sería buena idea. Pero la chica está asustada y tenemos que hacer que entre en confianza.

Claw: ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

En el restaurant...

Kam: Y... ¿ya tienes novio hermosa?

Anna: Yo... tengo un prometido.

Claw: ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Styr: Ya veo...

Kam: ¿Era uno de los que estaban en el tren?

La mirada de Styr indicaba que quería un "sí" por respuesta.

Anna: Bueno...sí.

Styr se levantó y dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

Styr: ¡Entonces tendrás que olvidarte de él! ¡Es hombre muerto! ¡Quédate conmigo preciosa!

Kam: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo la vi primero!

Claw: ¡Cálmense los dos! ¡Ella vendrá conmigo!

Comenzó una fuerte discusión entre los tres hombres.

Anna estaba confundida y trataba de analizar su situación. La música estrafalaria que había oído en la estación la había confundido y las ideas en su cabeza no estaban claras.

Kam: ¡Ya dejemos de pelear! ¡Anna se está aburriendo con nuestras tontas peleas!

Styr: ¬¬ Está bien.

Claw: ¡Mejor toquemos una canción!

Styr: ¡Quintessence!

Kam: ¡No! Toquemos una canción que Anna no haya escuchado.

La visión de la itako se volvió borrosa, los sonidos se hicieron muy difusos. De ahí en más nada de lo que ocurrió fue recordado por la sacerdotisa. Hasta que volvió en sí...

Kam: ¿Estás bien linda?

Anna: ¿Qué...qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Anna estaba recostada sobre un futón, en una habitación totalmente oscura, donde sólo se diferenciaban las figuras de los tres hombres iluminadas por los escasos rayos de luz provenientes de la luna que se filtraban por los cristales de la ventana.

Styr: Estábamos a punto de tocar nuestra canción cuando de repente te desmayaste, entonces te trajimos a casa.

Anna: Y...¿no ocurrió nada más?

Claw: No

Kam: Ahora duerme pequeña princesa.

Anna se negaba a la petición del hombre. Y ante la impaciencia uno de ellos interpretó una dulce melodía que hizo dormir a la itako.

Mientras, en el tren...

Yoh: (cantando) ¡¡¡PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER, EL CIELO SE ESTÁ NUBLANDO!!! ¡¡¡PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AY MAMÁ ME ESTOY MOJANDO!!!!!!

Manta: ¡¡¡MEEEE!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿PUEDES CALLARRRTE??!!!!

Yoh: Sí.

Manta: -.-U

Yoh: (estira el brazo y le da un manotazo a Manta) ¡¡¡Mira!!!

Manta: X.X ¿¡Qué!?

Yoh: ¡Estamos llegando! ¡Estamos llegando!

Yoh estaba muerto de emoción al ver la próxima estación de trenes.

Una voz anunciaba por el parlante: "Llegando a George Square"

Yoh: .. ¿¿George qué??

Manta: Crrreí que esto nos llevaba al infierrrno.

Tamao: ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! ¡¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA!! ¡UNA MALDITA BROMA!

Burrucyan: A propósito...¿qué hace un tren funcionando a las tres de la mañana?

Tamao: ¡ESO ES LO DE MENOS!

Burrucyan: ¬¬ No hay ningún tren que lleve al infierno.

Tamao: ¡¡ODIO ESTE TIPO DE BROMAS!!

Mujer 1: ¿Ya nos podemos ir a casa?

Tamao: ¡¡NO!!

Niño 1: Esto es un fraude, vayámonos ¬¬

De pronto el tren comenzó a moverse. Nuevamente una voz anunció: "Próxima parada: Infierno"

Todos: ..

La gente comenzó a retorcerse desesperada tratando de liberarse.

Tamao: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!! ¡LES DIJE QUE ESTE TREN NOS LLEVARÍA AL INFIERNO!

Yoh: TTOTT ¡¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!

Manta: ¡¡¡Meeee!!! ¡Morrrirrremos!

Tamao: ¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡MORIRÁN!!

Yoh: ¡¡No!! TT.TT

Burrucyan: .-. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Yoh: T.TU No lo sé.

Entre tanto...

Kam: Que agradable sensación.

Styr: Despierta princesa.

Claw: Déjala dormir ¬¬ Está cansada.

Kam: El cansado eres tú ¬¬

Claw: Claro que no ¬¬

Kam: Sí ¬¬

Calw: No ¬¬

Kam: Sí ¬¬

Styr: ¡¡SHHH!!

Kam: ¬¬ Olvidémonos de esta tonta discusión.

Claw: Bien ¬¬

Styr: ¡Oigan! Está despertando.

Mareada, con nauseas, confundida, aterrada, conmocionada, paralizada, consternada. La itako estaba recostada aún en el futón, con los tres hombres rodeándola.

Styr: ¿Dormiste bien amor?

Kam: ¬¬ Que estúpida pregunta. Claro que durmió bien con nuestra presencia.

Claw: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Anna tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

Styr: Les dije que tenía sueño ¬¬

Claw: ¡Oye! ¡Yo dije eso!

Styr. ¡No!

Claw: ¡Sí!

Styr: ¡No!

Kam: ¡¡SHHHH!!

Anna: Y...Y...Y...

Claw: ¡Está intentando decirnos algo!

Kam: ¿Y?

Styr: ¿Quieres agua?

Anna hizo un gesto de negación. Intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Kam: Oye Styr, enciende una luz, no veo nada.

Claw: ¡No! No la enciendan, primero ordenemos este desastre.

Anna estaba impotente, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Pero pudo levantar una mano para apartar los mechones de cabello que tapaban sus ojos.

Con los escasos rayos de luz que había distinguió en su mano una sustancia de color rojo que se extendía también por sus brazos. Supo enseguida que ese líquido rojo era...sangre.

Mientras...

Yoh: (cantando) ¡¡¡YOOOOOOLE, YOLE, YOLE, YOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Manta: -.-UUU

Las personas tenían las manos tapando sus oídos en un intento desesperado por no oír la horrible canción de Yoh.

Buruucyan: (susurrando) -.- Estoy atrapado en un tren fantasma que se dirige al infierno junto a una loca, 100 rehenes, un enano que finge ser una oveja y un maniaco de las naranjas cantando una canción de marineros ¿Qué más puede pasar?

De nuevo en la casa de los hombres...

Kam: Oye, oye, ¿por qué tan pálida princesa?

Anna odiaba que unos desconocidos le dijeran princesa, pero no podía moverse, por lo tanto no podía darles una paliza. Y aún estaba conmocionada. También quería llorar, pero su firmeza siguió en pie, ya que esos hombres eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

Claw: Kam, esta niña está demasiada asustada.

Kam: ¡Que me importa lo que sienta! Mientras nosotros estemos bien lo demás no importa.

Styr: Jeje, tienes razón.

Anna: Y...Y...Y...

Era obvio que Anna quería pronunciar la palabra "Yoh" con la esperanza de que su prometido venga a salvarla. Pero recordó que Yoh no era el mismo; gracias a la canción de esos hombres Yoh había perdido su esencia.

La situación era crítica. Tamao, Yoh y Manta, seguidos por Horox2 atrapados en el camino al infierno. Len al borde de morir de un ataque de risa. Anna en un lugar extraño junto a tres hombres que podrían seguir violándola. ¿Cómo terminarán las vacaciones de Yoh y sus amigos en Escocia? ¿Qué pasará con la personalidad de los jóvenes? ¿Qué planes maléficos tendrá Tamao? ¿Qué nuevos retos esperan a Anna? Sigan leyendo el fic y esas preguntas "quizás" sean contestadas" XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el tren...

Yoh: ¿Cuánto falta?

Manta: No sé -.-

Yoh: ¿Cuánto falta?

Manta: No sé -.-U

Yoh: ¿Cuánto falta?

Manta: No sé ¬¬

Yoh: ¿Cuánto falta?

Manta: No sé ¬¬

Yoh: ¿Cuánto f...?

Manta: ¡NO LO SÉ!

Yoh: Ah -.-

Buruucyan: Jefa, ¿no tiene algo para entretenernos?

Tamao: ¡NO! ¡NO TENGO NADA!

Buruucyan: ¬¬ Bueno, no grites.

Horox2 pudo alcanzar el tren y se subió al vagón de cola.

Horox2: ¡Me muero de hambre! T.T

Siguió caminando hasta el vagón donde estaba Tamao, Yoh, Manta y toda la gente.

Horox2: ¡Ajá! ¡Los encontré!

Tamao: ¬¬ ¡UNO MÁS QUE VA AL INFIERNO!

Yoh: Pobre de ti T.T

Horox2: ¡Yoh! ¡Reacciona! ¡Sabemos que eres idiota, pero no exageres! ¬¬

Yoh: ¬¬ Oye.

Horox2: -.-U

Yoh: ¿Tu sabes dónde está aquella jovencita tan linda?

Horox2: ¬¬ Si te refieres a la gruñona de Anna está en... ¡Ah! La raptaron unos hombres.

Yoh: .-.

Manta: ¡Meee! T.T Pobrrrecita.

Horox2: ¬¬ A mi me da igual. Ahora no tendré que lavar pisos

Yoh: ¡Pero, pero, pero...! Había algo en ella que me atrajo.

De pronto Yoh quedó sumergido en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Un niño de aproximadamente 11 años caminaba por el parque con una flor en su mano, y vio una linda niña recostada en el césped. El niño se acerca y le entrega tímidamente la flor a la joven.

Esta le da una bofetada y el niño se marcha...

Los recuerdos de Yoh fueron rápidamente cortados por una voz que lo llamaba.

Horox2: ¡Yoh!

Yoh: Cabellos de puercoespín...tengo que rescatar a esa joven.

Horox2: Era exactamente lo que iba a sugerir; olvidarnos de Anna, ir a Japón y... .. ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Yoh: La iré a salvar. (Yoh se sube a la ventanilla con la intención de arrojarse)

Horox2: ¡Espera Yoh! ¡Esto cubre el seguro de vida! ¿verdad?

Muy tarde. Yoh se había arrojado.

Horox2: T.T ¡Era bueno el tonto!

Yoh sufrió leves golpes y rasguños a causa del impacto con el suelo. Reunió fuerzas y se reincorporó. Sin pensarlo corrió a más no poder hasta el lugar donde podía estar Anna.

Mientras...

Kam: Ya me estoy aburriendo ¬¬

Claw: ¡¿Y por qué no vienes a limpiar el desastre entonces?!

Kam: Porque no se me da la gana ¬¬

Styr: -.-U Aquí vamos otra vez.

Siempre era lo mismo. Uno empezaba a hablar y al rato se armaba una discusión.

Anna: (con pequeñas cascaditas en los ojos) Y...Y...Y... (pensando) ¿Cómo pude dejar que me llevaran a estar en esta situación? Estoy indefensa y tengo mucha confusión. Siento una sensación muy extraña en mi cuerpo; también tengo náuseas y veo borroso. No quiero causar lástima pero... por otro lado deseo que Yoh esté junto a mí...

Yoh: (pensando) Donde quiera que estés, espera un poco. Iré a salvarte.

Kam: Las hormonas me están matando. Creo que es hora de otra sesión. (riendo maléficamente)

Anna no entendía de que estaba hablando. No pudo evitar llorar. El miedo era más fuerte que ella. Jamás se había sentido así.

Claw: ¡Déjala Kam!

Styr: ¡Sí! ¡Ella es mía!

Claw: ¡No me refiero a eso!

Kam: ¡Yo soy el jefe aquí y se hace lo que YO digo!

Styr: ¡¿Desde cuando eres el jefe?!

Kam: ¡Desde siempre!

Styr: ¡No!

Kam: ¡Sí!

Styr: ¡No!

Claw: ¡Basta!

Kam: ¿Qué mosca te picó Claw?

Claw: Ninguna ¬¬ Están abusando de una niña de 14 años. Nosotros tenemos 20.

Kam: ¿Y eso qué? Hoy en día no se consiguen mujeres tan fácilmente.

Styr: ¡Cierto! ¿De qué lado estás Claw?

Claw: Del lado donde no da la luz ..

Kam: ¡No imbécil!

Claw: ¡Sí! ¡Mira!

Kam: ¡No!

Claw: ¡Sí!

Kam: ¡No!

Claw: ¡Sí!

Yoh: ¡¡JERÓNIMO!!

Yoh se arrojó por un acantilado y llegó a una extensa playa.

Yoh: Mmmm...creo que corrí más de la cuenta .-.U

Frustrado, Yoh caminó lentamente por la orilla del mar. Alzó la vista hacia el mar y observó una figura en el agua.

Yoh: ¿Qué es eso?

De pronto el animal reapareció en la orilla dándole un gran susto a Yoh.

Yoh: ¡¡AHHH!!

¿?: Guuuuuuunn

Yo: ¿Citrus?

Citrus: n.n

Yoh: ¿Qué haces aquí? .-.U

Citrus: ¡Ñauu! ¡Gruuuu! n-n

Yoh: ¬¬U habla en un idioma que pueda entender.

Citrus: ¬¬ Te llevaré hacia donde está Anna.

Yoh: ¡Un momento! .. ¿Cómo puedes hablar? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de aquella jovencita rubia? ¿Y cómo sabes dónde está?

Citrus: Si no te das prisa ella morirá.

Golpe bajo para Yoh. Él no recordaba quien era Anna, pero estaba enamorado. Tenía que salvarla...

(NDLA: ya era hora de que interviniera -.- Este fic se está haciendo algo extraño y dramático :P tengo varias ideas para seguirlo. Espero que les esté gustando n.n Dejen reviews please! Bye!)


End file.
